


Detalles

by Nande_chan



Series: Opium [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Detalles

Cuando Light era un niño se mostraba decidido y perspicaz, perseverante hasta la muerte, siempre obtenía lo que deseaba. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de él, llegaría lejos, se decían. Esas cualidades eran las que todos observaban y alababan, además de su gran intelecto y su elegancia nata.

Pero nadie se fijaba en los pequeños detalles. En el hecho de que la sonrisa sincera de Ligth era todo menos sincera. No veían que él los humillaba sutilmente con cada comentario, ni que manipulaba al mundo para obtener lo que quería. Él simplemente era un niño encantador, los detalles no importaban ahí.


End file.
